


Устрой сцену!

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Hotels, Insults, Italy, Juventus Turin, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Spain, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лео не совсем уверен, что слова Криштиану действительно выводят его.Множество мелочей бьют по нему одновременно. Он уже расстроен, упорно отрицает переезд Криштиану в Италию и каким… небрежным выглядит тот, когда рассказывает об этом. Эта непринужденная улыбка, блеск в глазах, когда португалец рассуждает о своем новом приключении…Лео нервничает с того момента, как услышал новости.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 1





	Устрой сцену!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make a Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395820) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



Лео не совсем уверен, что слова Криштиану действительно выводят его.

Множество мелочей бьют по нему одновременно. Он уже расстроен, упорно отрицает переезд Криштиану и каким… небрежным выглядит тот, когда рассказывает об этом. Эта непринужденная улыбка, блеск в глазах, когда португалец рассуждает о своем новом приключении…

Лео нервничает с того момента, как услышал новости.

Но почему он срывается? Потому, что Криштиану превозносит достоинства Италии? Может быть, потому, что он отмахивается и говорит, что Лео никогда не сможет его понять, что Барселона всегда будет любить Лео, как Пуйоля, Хави и Иньесту, а у Криштиану такого не будет. Потому что Криштиану относится к происходящему пренебрежительно, потому что наслушался издевок Переса настолько, что Лео даже представить себе не может. Что он хочет найти себе новых поклонников, которые будут его любить.

Или, может быть, потому, что Криштиану просто предлагает Лео расслабиться, ведь Италия не так уж далеко от Испании.

И они все еще будут видеться.

И все будет так же, как сейчас.

И Криштиану улыбается, будто все в порядке.

В чем бы ни была причина, Лео больше не может терпеть.

Все, что Лионель чувствует — это ярость, прожигающая его тело насквозь, в ушах жужжит, пока он сидит на месте, с каждой секундой становясь все злее и злее. Они давным-давно закончили ужин, остались только салфетки на пледе и крошки от бутербродов. За время беседы они так и не потрудились убрать бедлам. Лео ощущает, как еда в желудке неприятно колыхается. Так тяжко смотреть на счастливого Криштиану, когда в голове лишь мысль о том, что все это больше не будет прежним...

— Знаешь, что? — наконец шепчет Лео, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в кожу почти до крови.

Их спор начался из-за какой-то ерунды, вроде бы Лео не хотел никуда идти после ужина, потому что слишком устал. Он хотел остаться и провести больше времени с Кришем, ведь оно так неумолимо заканчивалось… Зачем куда-то тащиться и красоваться перед толпами народу, если можно остаться в полной безопасности в собственном маленьком мире, обнимать друг друга, пока солнце не взойдет?

Они начали спорить.

А потом ситуация обострилась.

Все вырвалось наружу.

Лео ненавидел Италию, он орал на Криша, не замечая его потрясенного взгляда. Он ненавидел итальянскую еду, культуру, моду. Чертов язык. Погоду. Что бы Лео на самом деле ни думал насчет Италии, он сказал, что ненавидит ее.

Его ненависть даже не имела смысла, он ведь любил эту страну. Часто ездил туда в отпуск или на консультацию к своему диетологу. Носил одежду от итальянских дизайнеров и думал, что итальянские деликатесы восхитительны. Италия была красивым местом, с чудесным искусством, музыкой и прекрасными людьми. Как бы со стороны услышав весь бред, который нес его язык, и прекрасно понимая, что все это неправда, Лео попытался остановиться, но не смог…

Не смог заткнуться, не смог не подливать масла в огонь спора. Лео шипел, что ненавидит Ювентус, терпеть не может итальянский футбол, смотрел на Серию А свысока, ведь она и в подметки не годится Ла Лиге. С каждым выплюнутым ядовитым словом Лионель видел, как растет гнев Криштиану, и все равно не мог закрыть рот.

Он ненавидел так много итальянского. Но особенно то, что Криштиану даже не поинтересовался его мнением насчет переезда. И более того, он ненавидел, что Криштиану даже не задумывался о последствиях для их будущего, будущего их пары.

В конце концов, у Лео закончились слова.

— Вот так вот? — спрашивает Криштиану, скрестив руки на груди. Голос у него грубый, а челюсти плотно сжаты. Этот взгляд напоминает… кипящий вулкан, готовый вот-вот взорваться. Несмотря на то, как Криштиану слушал тираду Лео, он не оставит последнее слово за ним. Его ноздри дрожат, он был раздражен с самого начала, с того момента, как Лео нахмурился от одного упоминания Ювентуса.

Как будто он не понимает, почему Лео так расстроен!

— Это охренеть как _здорово_ , — выплевывает Криштиану, хотя его тон совершенно противоположный одобрению. — Что еще скажешь? Что со мной еще не так? Команда не та? Новый дом не тот? — он оскаливается. — Давай, я так сильно хочу это услышать! У тебя сегодня на все есть свое мнение, давай!

Лео до чертей тошно.

В горле комок, слова испарились, оставив после себя лишь усталость. Его напыщенная речь будто все еще висит в воздухе, и стыд начинает наползать на его внутренние страдания. Он не может забрать свои слова назад, только не после того, как выставил себя дураком. Это давит стальным прессом, хочется извиниться.

Но Боже…

Он делает Кришу _больно_.

Лео пытается собрать свою обиду и гнев, чтобы засунуть их глубоко, пока они не превратятся в тупую боль в центре груди. Он чувствует, как его привычные щиты встают на место, а лицо разглаживается. Это легко, ведь у него было полно практики перед камерами и журналистами. Он расслабляет лоб, щеки, напряженную челюсть.

— Не обращай внимания, — выдавливает он, облизывая губы. В ушах жужжит все громче. — Если ты так считаешь, то это неважно, — в его словах тоже нет никакого смысла.

Лео забывает о том, что еще совсем недавно все было хорошо.

Это конец. Теперь он это понимает.

Он больше не будет бороться за Криштиану… только не тогда, когда тот так яро хочет уйти.

И теперь придется узнать, каково это — жить без Роналду.

Лео вроде как еще помнит, как был один, так что вернуться к привычному образу жизни не составит труда.

Криштиану матерится себе под нос.

— Ты всегда так делаешь, блядь! — рычит он, нелепо взмахнув руками. — Что, черт подери, это за выражение лица? Почему ты всегда такой? Почему всегда пытаешься быть хорошим, прикусываешь язык и не устраиваешь сцену? К черту! Давай! Хоть раз в жизни покажи свои проклятые эмоции!

Сердце Лео начинает биться чаще.

— Думаешь, я не могу устроить сцену? — говорит он, поперхнувшись на последнем слове. — Да пошел ты! — рычит Лео, кровь кипит, а глаза жжет от слез. Он сбрасывает с коленей упаковку от бутерброда и перебирается через край кровати. Затем он вылетает из комнаты, впервые в своей гребаной жизни поведя себя как королева чертовой драмы. Он игнорирует все, что пытается сказать Криштиану ему вслед, вместо этого дергая дверь гостиничного номера, теперь он хочет захлопнуть ее за собой так громко, как только может. Он уже воочию слышит треск дерева о косяк.

Но…

В последнюю секунду он вспоминает про мать и ребенка в соседнем номере и успевает схватить дверь, прежде чем она захлопнется. Раздается тихий щелчок, и Лео сжимает зубы, понимая, что до конца не доиграл сцену и не справился.

Лео неспешно идет по коридору, но после нескольких шагов устало прижимается к стене. Под ногами плюшевый ковер, но никакого комфорта от него нет. Какой комфорт после того, что он только что сделал и наговорил. Тусклый свет коридорных ламп отражается от циферблата его часов — середина ночи. Неизвестно, как долго они с Криштиану спорили, как долго ругались не из-за чего.

Слишком долго.

Слишком много времени было потрачено впустую.

Он сжимает голову руками, плечи вздрагивают, и наконец он позволяет себе заплакать.  
Но это не длится долго, потому что дверь открывается, и раздаются тихие шаги. Криштиану вздыхает, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним.

— Ты не хлопнул дверью, — вполголоса говорит он, обнимая Лионеля. — И что это за сцена такая? — Криштиану больше не злится.

Он просто устал.

Как и Лео.

— Ребенок, — выдыхает Лео, зная, что Криш вспомнит милую маленькую девочку, которая днем встретилась им в коридоре. Он закрывает глаза, шмыгая носом и пытаясь успокоиться. Тело Криша позади такое теплое, такое знакомое и так… утешает, что Лео прижимается к груди португальца и наконец вытирает слезы. — Я почти смог, — уточняет он.

Это не совсем то, что ему хочется сказать.

— Знаю, милый, — улыбается Криш, губами касаясь его макушки. Через мгновение он поворачивает к себе лицо Лео и стирает мокрые дорожки с его щек. Лео моргает, и Криш наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его блестящие ресницы и дрожащие губы.

— Прости, — шепчет он, отстраняясь.

Лео вздрагивает, снова закрывая глаза и стараясь держать себя в руках.  
— Нет, это ты прости. То, что я сказал… — он запинается, потому что по-дурацки икает.  
Криштиану вытирает ему лицо, целует щеки, кончик носа и мокрые веки.  
— Знаю. Я понимаю. Но и ты прости, — говорит он, оставляя поцелуй в уголке губ Лео, повторяя свои слова, касаясь губами другого угла рта. — Прости, дорогой… — большим пальцем Криш гладит Лионелю губы. — Давай вернемся? — шепотом продолжает он. — У меня не так много времени…, но я хочу провести его с тобой. Останешься?

Лео возится в объятиях Роналду, стискивая его в ответ.

— Да, — на выдохе отвечает он, пальцами цепляясь за его рубашку. — Да.

И на этом все не заканчивается.


End file.
